The Doctor's iPod
by fishcustard221
Summary: Donna snoops around the TARDIS control panel one morning and finds a curious item of The Doctor's. (With a little music from U2 and The Beatles thrown in)


It was early morning in the TARDIS and Donna, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, stumbled into the control room. Circling the TARDIS' control panel Donna's eyes fell upon a square of silver sticking out from one of the compartments. Looking either way to check if she was being watched she snatched it out of the pocket. Flipping it over she found it was an iPod. One of the original models, with a click wheel and a tiny screen. Unlocking the device, she found the collection of The Doctor's music tastes. Maneuvering her way to the list of artists captured on the device. The Rolling Stones, The Clash, and The Beatles Donna found on the timelord's artist list. '_Man he's a throwback._' Donna noted, '_Can a time traveler even be a throwback?_'. Donna was so engrossed in the device she didn't even notice the sound of The Doctor's bare feet jog down the hallway.

"Donna!" he called. Donna looked quickly up from the iPod, shot him a smile and tried to hide the device from his sight.

"Yes?" she answered innocently.

"What's that you've got there?" he asked knowingly.

"Oh, you know." She answered, waving him off.

"No, I don't. What?"

"Just a, you know. Calculator?" Donna said, casually.

"Oh really?" he asked smirking and walking closer. Donna scrambled to put back the device in the place she had found it behind her back. But he grabbed her hand and raised it to his face.

"Nice calculator." He noted with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, it's one of those new ones." She explained. The Doctor beamed at her.

"Oh, Donna Noble. You really are a terrible liar." He said laughing. "Calculator, really?"

Donna blushed, "It was the best I could think of." The Doctor wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"So, do you want to listen to my 'calculator' with me Miss Noble?"

Donna nodded and smiled up at him. The Doctor snatched his iPod from her hand and opened up a piece of the TARDIS.

"Every vehicle, including the time traveling ones, has a sound system." He explained to the visually baffled Donna. He plugged in the iPod to a series of multi colored wires, shut the panel and clapped his hands. Slowly the control room started to fill with the sounds of guitars and piano. The Doctor took Donna's hand,

"I have a better spot than the control panel." And led her down the TARDIS' corridor to a large wooden door. The music still audible as if it was following them. The Doctor dug around in one of his many pinstriped pockets and pulled out a large bronze key.

"I only use this room for special occasions." He explained, wriggling the key in the lock. With a click the door swung open, revealing a large ballroom. With a high ceiling dotted with lights and large stained glass windows depicting the constellations Donna had never seen anything so beautiful. The floor was of cool blue and grey stone tiles and looked as if the room had been torn out of the Hogwarts campus and equipped with a modern lighting system. The Doctor hummed softly along to the song that flowed around them.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, his outstretched hand reaching for Donna's. The song changed to a slow ballad.

"Oh, I love this song." Donna noted as she and The Doctor circled around the room in time with the song.

The Doctor sang softly. Donna stepped back from The Doctor, his hand in hers and looked at him. His brown eyes were shining brightly; his shirt was hurriedly buttoned in the wrong places and his pinstripe pants were wrinkled, looking like he had just rolled out of bed in this outfit. Donna fell even more in love this madman.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" he asked, curious as to why she kept looking at him with such a dreamy smile.

"You stupid spaceman." She teased, and pulled him towards her, planting a kiss on his lips. The Doctor returned the kiss and realized why she had been looking at him in this way. Pulling apart the song changed from 'Bad' to 'Oh! Darling' and the two resumed their dancing across the ballroom floor as beams of sunshine spilled through the TARDIS'S wide windows.


End file.
